Cour
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Quand Roy se met dans la tête de faire la cour à Ed...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Cour.

Auteur : Nataku Makuraka.

Anime : Fullmetal Alchemist.

Pairing : Roy x Edward.

Rating : M.

Disclaimer : FMA appartient à Hiromu Arakawa, Stevy est à moi.

Note : cette fic m'est venue en lisant le début de « La secrétaire du général », par un passage « Il était loin le temps où le brun lui faisait la cour… », Alors je me suis amusée à imaginer comment ça se passait ^^ !

Résumé : quand Roy se met dans la tête de faire la cour à Edward…

Bonne lecture ^^ !

Prologue : Coming-out silencieux.

Rahh ! J'en peux plus ! Je l'aime et je peux rien lui dire, rien lui faire…Je peux même pas l'approcher sans que ça paraisse louche ! Vous vous rendez compte ? En plus depuis le jour où je l'ai vu rougir devant cette mécano, je jalouse dans mon coin et manque à plusieurs reprises de me prendre une balle entre les yeux par le cher Beretta du Lieutenant, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être lourde des fois elle aussi ! Je n'ai ni l'envie, ni la force de signer ces foutus papiers ! Pourquoi insister ! Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, une vie vaut quand même un peu plus qu'un coup de déprime…

Et puis c'est arrivé…Je l'ai vu, rougir devant lui, ce salopard était en train de lui faire du charme, et il lâchait pas ! Ce connard ! Si j'le coince dans un coin, j'le trucide !

C'est là que ça a fait « tilt » dans ma tête, si le fullmetal pouvait se laisser draguer comme ça, ça veut dire qu'il est intéressé, par les hommes…Donc, techniquement, j'ai ma chance ! C'est sûr qu'avec ma réputation de beau gosse, si j'y mettais des efforts, je pourrais y arriver ! Mais il fallait d'abord que je vérifie, histoire de pas me prendre le râteau le plus humiliant de ma carrière de tombeur !

Je me mis alors à le suivre, le salaud de tout à l'heure avait fini par abandonner, apparemment ça n'avait pas aboutit, tant mieux, sinon il aurait été bon pour la pendaison !

Je le vois se diriger vers un café, il a l'air assoiffé, mais ce qui me sidère le plus, c'est de voir dans quel bar il est entré, c'est le « Nouméa », le bar gay le plus célèbre de Central. Une fois sûr qu'il y était, je repartais chez moi, j'ai un plan à échafauder…

Na-chan : c'est excessivement court, je sais, mais les autres seront mieux, promis !

Philo : tu l'as promis, alors n'oublie pas !

Na-chan : oui oui…Une tite revieuw ? *chibi eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Cour.

Auteur : Nataku Makuraka.

Anime : Fullmetal Alchemist.

Pairing : Roy x Edward.

Rating : M.

Disclaimer : FMA appartient à Hiromu Arakawa, Stevy est à moi.

Note : cette fic m'est venue en lisant le début de « La secrétaire du général », par un passage « Il était loin le temps où le brun lui faisait la cour… », Alors je me suis amusée à imaginer comment ça se passait ^^ !

Résumé : quand Roy se met dans la tête de faire la cour à Edward…

Bonne lecture ^^ !

Chapitre 1 :

Je faisais jouer la clef dans la serrure avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre, je referme derrière moi, me dirige vers le salon et m'affale sur le canapé, j'ai réfléchis sur tout le chemin à ce qui pourrais 'aider à séduire Edward, et oui, j'étais décidé à le séduire, lui faire la cour, mais d'après ce que je sais de lui, il n'est pas vraiment du genre romantique, dommage, sinon je l'aurais invité à diner, mais bon, peut-être que ce n'est qu'une simple façade, et qu'au fond il est quelqu'un de doux et d'affectueux, va voir…Mais pour l'instant, je devais commencer doucement, pourquoi pas des fleurs tiens ! Il faut que j'en parle à Hugues, peut-être pourra-il m'aider !

Je me levais d'un bon, repris mes clefs et sortit, me dirigeant vers le porche des Hugues, qu'ite à prendre de plein fouet la foudre Elyssia, pour le coup ça valait vraiment les conseils de Maes.

Une fois arrivé, je toquais, et ce fut une petite tête blonde qui vint m'ouvrir, elle fit un immense sourire en me voyant, le même que celui de Hugues quand il avait de nouvelles photos de la petite.

Roy : bonsoir Elyssia ! Ton papa est là ? J'ai à lui parler !

La fillette hocha doucement la tête et s'écarta me laissant le passage, à l'intérieur je vis Gracia qui me fit un charmant sourire, et appela Maes dans son bureau.

Gracia : il arrive dans une minute, voudriez-vous un peu de thé ?

Roy : avec plaisir !

Pendant qu'elle allait préparer le thé et les gâteaux je vis Maes descendre les escaliers pour nous rejoindre.

Maes : tiens Roy ! Ca va ?

Roy : ça peut aller, et toi (1) ?

Maes : bah ch'ui aux anges…

Comme comprenant mon interrogation, il dit l'air ailleurs :

Maes : ma petite Elyssia a perdu sa première dent !

Je soupirais exaspéré, pourquoi faire tout un plat pour une simple dent de lait, plus raide dingue de sa fille que Hugues, je crains que ça ne puisse jamais exister !

Maes reprit cependant son sérieux et me demanda :

Maes : t'es venu me voir, y a un problème ?

Roy : pas vraiment, j'ai besoin de tes conseils, ch'ui dans une situation délicate…

Maes : raconte !

Roy : non pas ici…Excusez-moi Gracia mais je vous empreinte votre mari le temps d'une discussion, entre lui et moi.

Elle hocha la tête compréhensive, elle pensait surement que c'était d'ordre militaire et n'insista pas. J'en trainais Maes dans notre bar favori et commença mon récit.

Roy : alors voilà…en fait c'est Edward…

J'avalais ma salive, je ne l'avais encore jamais appelé par son prénom depuis qu'il était alchimiste d'état et qu'il avait son titre, le Fullmetal.

Maes : il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Roy : non non ! Rien de bien grave, juste que…

Je m'interrompis un instant pour peser mes mots, puis décida de tout avouer cash.

Roy : je l'aime.

J'avais un peu exagéré sur les mots, mais je sentais bien que ça évoluerais sûrement à ça dans pas longtemps. Il me regarde surprit, puis afficha un sourire qui ne me rassurais pas, mais pas du tout…

Maes : et bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Depuis l'temps qu'on attendait que tu t'en rendes compte !

Quoi ? Il…Il savait ? Comment ? Depuis quand ?

Roy : co…Comment ça ?

Maes : au cas où tu n'l'aurais pas r'marqué, ça se voyait clairement, le regard plein de désir que tu lançais à Ed quand il ne te voyait pas n'est pas passé inaperçu, et toute l'équipe le sait !

Alors là j'y crois pas ! Ils s'en étaient rendu compte avant moi ! Quel con je faisais ! Je n'arrêtais pas de me voiler la face au lieu d'avouer, bon ben maintenant que c'est fait on pourrait agir !

Roy : alors, j'ai besoin de tes conseils parce que…parce que je veux le séduire !

Il était un peu surprit, mais comprit de par mon regard que j'étais sérieux, je continuais :

Roy : et comme tu le connais mieux que moi j'aurais besoin que tu me dises un peu ce qu'il aime, ses sujets de conversation favoris et tout ça !

Maes : invite-le à dîner !

Roy : quoi ?

Il était sérieux là ? Je pensais qu'Ed n'aimait pas le romantisme, apparemment je me trompais.

Maes : il adore manger et parler d'alchimie, il aime bien rigoler aussi, c'est idéal pour mieux faire connaissance, et ne cherche pas à en savoir plus, sinon si tu lui sors des infos qu'il sait qu'il ne t'en a jamais parlé il va trouver ça louche !

Roy : mais tu ne pense pas que c'est un peu…rapide ? Je pensais commencer par quelques petits trucs, des petites attentions quoi, des fleurs…

Maes : Edward n'aime pas trop qu'on tourne autour du pot, ce n'est pas en lui envoyant des fleurs anonymement que tu va réussir à le conquérir !

Je réfléchis un instant, il avait raison, Edward n'aimait pas qu'on se joue de lui, il valait mieux pour moi être direct, mais pas trop non plus. Je soupirais, ce gosse est encore plus compliqué qu'une fille, surement un mélange…

Un mélange subtile entre les deux sexes, un caractère de cochon dans un corps efféminé, ses grands yeux dorés tels deux océans de sables, sa peau halée par le soleil de juillet, sa natte blonde délicatement coiffée, une merveille.

Maes : ça va ? T'as l'air ailleurs…

Roy : ah, euh…désolé, je réfléchissais !

Maes : j'vois ça ! Allez j'te laisse ! J'ai une petite fille à coucher !

Roy : ok bonne nuit ! A demain !

Maes : et n'oublies pas ! La nuit porte conseil !

Roy : merci !

Je ressortait avec, je doit l'avouer, plus de conviction. D'après Maes je pouvais y arriver, alors je ferais tout mon possible !

Je rentrais chez moi, prenais une bonne douche et m'endormit sur le coup. Demain, je mettrais mon plan à execution.

(1): ca me rappelle mes débuts sur fb, quand je n'avais aucun sujet de discution xP !

et voilà ! Un autre de bouclé, je serais absente pour mes exams, le reste viendra donc la semain prochain =P !

Revieuws please !


End file.
